Glory Days and Other Cliches
by molliepup1
Summary: OBLIGATORY HIGH SCHOOL FANFIC: The Sanzo-ikkou finds themselves at an all-boys boarding school, surrounded by the rest of the cast. Much chaos ensues, especially with Bosatsu as principal. AU, hints of SanzoxGoku and GojyoxHakkai.
1. It's Nice to Meet You, But Stop Staring

Saiyuki AU- the Sanzo-ikkou finds themselves at an all-boys boarding school, with every Saiyuki character in a position, down to the Gaiden group. Co-written by myself and lilangelheather (on LJ). She'll be posting this up as well on LJ.

**Chapter 1: It's nice to meet you, but stop staring.**

Sanzo hadn't expected to arrive at the dorms of J. West Academy with people flooding the building. He had wanted to avoid all the rush around noon. Noon was when most students finally arrived, making a racket, having pulled themselves out of bed and dragged the last of their bags to the car before meeting at the school. In fact, that was the reason why he had woken up at the god-awful hour of four AM to make the long drive to the place that, for the next couple of months, would be his home.

A loud, noisy, overcrowded dorm.

He was going to kill the first person who even looked at him funny.

Carrying a box full of his things, he stomped over to the commons and waited impatiently for the boy at the front desk to give him his key. The third floor this time, a double. Heaving the box with him up the flights of stairs to his room, he made a point of glaring at every living thing that passed by him, allowing for more room.

The last roommate he'd had didn't get in his way. He'd been tidy, keeping to himself for the most part, which suited Sanzo just fine. Unfortunately, there was no way to affect who your roommate was unless you had either connections in the school, or you got into enough trouble to warrant separation. Sanzo had already tried to make Bosatsu give him a single, but the woman had refused, claiming that sharing a room was fun and helped "--build relations with other students. Ah, but it's also fun to watch you squirm, you know."

If the people in the hall were any louder, the sound barrier was bound to break. Wiggling the key in the door's lock, Sanzo entered the room, dropping the box on the nearest bed with little enthusiasm. How many times would he have to go down that hallway to bring more boxes up? It was six by now, and the crowd in the building was starting to swell to an even greater number. Soon the stairs would be impassible. Why were so many people awake at this hour, anyway?!

Sanzo found himself twitching slightly. Dealing with people wasn't his idea of fun. Building relationships was pointless. Living in a dorm was bad enough, but... He glared at the empty bed on the other side of the room.

He did not need a 'roomie'.

Hopefully he could scare off whoever had been misfortunate enough to be bunked with him for their last year.

Bravely stepping out of the room to bring up the rest of his belongings, he ignored the waves and calls of familiar students as he made his way to the car. Heaving up a second box, he almost ignored the person who appeared at his side.

"Would you like some help, Sanzo? I've already brought all of my things up, so I can carry something if you'd like."

"Hn."

He tilted his head in the direction of the side door and the student grabbed a box from inside. The two worked their way back up the stairs to room 304 and deposited the boxes there, Sanzo turning to face his old roommate with a nod. "Hakkai."

The brunette smiled at the familiar greeting. "It's good to see you again, Sanzo. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"…Only since last year."

"Yes, yes, I know," Hakkai replied glancing towards the open door as a crash and a string of curses filled the hall. "I do believe that's my roommate."

Sanzo craned his head to see a boy with red hair currently trying to send a fallen box and some books to Hell with a look. "You've got a double this year, too? A bunk?" He nodded and Sanzo looked the redhead up and down. "Do you know him?"

Hakkai's smile faltered a bit as he tried to remember. "He might have been in one of my classes a year or two ago… I can't say I know his name. Something with a G..?"

The blonde nodded. "You recognize him somewhat, at least. Bosatsu's probably stuck me with someone annoying this year. He hasn't come in yet," he gestured to the empty bed. "but I'm either going to kill him or commit suicide."

A laugh. "Try not to get blood on the walls. It'll take forever to get off." Hakkai looked back over at his room across the hall. "I suppose I should introduce myself…"

"Not looking forward to it?"

"Are you?"

"Your new roommate, at least be civil with him,"

"Sanzo."

Hakkai turned and left room, calling, "And don't lock him out!" as he walked away.

The door was promptly slammed behind him.

* * *

The number of people walking around the parking lot and the paths to the dorms had shocked him at first. His last school had been very small, but considering the neighborhood he lived in, it wasn't surprising that there were few kids. Goku shook off a nervous wave of anticipation and turned to look at his best friend.

"…You didn't mention there were so many people."

The head and upper body that had been buried in the car's trunk swiveled to face the dorms, surveying the crowd. Nataku seemed puzzled at the statement. "Didn't I? I guess it's just normal for me, so…" He shrugged.

"Why is everyone here so early?"

"They drink coffee? I dunno. Help me carry this, it's yours."

Shrugging the backpack handed to him over a shoulder, Goku frowned slightly. "And there's no way they'll let me room with you?" He picked up two boxes Nataku gave him.

The car trunk closed, and grabbing his own set of boxes, Nataku began walking towards the entrance to the dorms. "It's 'cause we're in different grades. We'll still see each other a lot, though! And it's not like you'll be alone. You've got a roommate." He grinned and looked back at Goku who was following him. "But no replacing me as your best friend, got it?"

Goku perked up, jogging to stay even with his friend while dodging people passing by. "Hey, you got me here. You couldn't get rid of me now if you wanted to." He playfully pushed the other and looked up at the building. "So where am I going to stay anyway?"

"They'll tell us at the front desk. When we find your room I'm gonna go search for mine, 'kay?"

"Mm!"

Making their way to the front desk, Goku stated his name and waited for the boy to find the room number and key. Nataku waved to a few people as they passed, some stopping to be introduced to the new student. After successfully signing in and dragging the boxes up the stairs, Nataku ran off to find his own place, leaving Goku standing at the door.

Twisting the key in the lock, he attempted to push the door open.

It didn't move.

Gold eyes blinked and stared hard at the key in the lock. He tried turning the key the opposite direction and pushing the door again. When it refused to move a second time, the boy scowled and pushed harder against the door to no avail. "Oi!" He banged his fist against the door, making it shake in its frame. "Anyone in there? Hey!" He shook the doorknob.

"I did tell him not to lock it," a voice came from behind him and Goku turned to see a smiling brunette looking at him.

"But I've got a key! That should unlock it… right?"

"Well, it should, but—"

A head poked out from the door across the hall and looked pointedly at the green-eyed man. "Hey, Hakkai, what's going on out there?"

"We're having a little problem with the door is all. You can go back to unpacking, Gojyo."

Gojyo looked past Hakkai to the smaller boy glaring at the door and smirked. "It seems we've got a new monkey who can't even open the door, huh?"

"I'm not a monkey! I'm Goku!"

"Monkey. Definitely a monkey."

"Why you—"

Hakkai stepped between them, smile in place and arms spread out in a sign of peace. "Now, now… There's no need to fight. Gojyo, you really should finish unpacking. I'll explain the locks to Goku." He sighed as the redhead stalked back into their room and walked over to the locked door, knocking sharply. "Sanzo! I told you not to lock the doors!"

There was a pause before a muffled response came though the door. "Hmpf. Your idiot roommate's right. If he can't get the door open, he's worse than a monkey."

Goku tensed at Hakkai's side, his mouth opening to retort when the door flew open, the blonde leaning against the doorframe.

Sanzo was scowling, giving the taller boy a look of pure loathing which was answered with a smile. "You need anything else, Hakkai, or are you going to stand outside my room all day?"

"Well, since I'm here, I should introduce you to your new roommate," the smile went wider. "This is Goku. Goku, this is Sanzo. I trust you'll both get along wonderfully."

Goku and Sanzo glanced at each other, then turned to face Hakkai incredulously.

* * *

"That monkey's going to be so much fun to tease," muttered Gojyo from his desk chair as Hakkai entered the cramped room across the hall.

"He's just nervous," said Hakkai. "And a little bit shorter than the rest of us. Come on, you can't make fun of him."

"Well, if I can't tease him, that immediately qualifies him as a major pain in the ass," replied Gojyo, kicking up his feet on the desk with his hands resting comfortably near his ponytail.

Hakkai smiled, leaning over the many cardboard boxes that littered the carpet. "I guess you win," he said. "Are you done unpacking already?"

Gojyo looked from his overstuffed dresser-- to the desk where he had messily plopped down all his schoolbooks-- to the bunk bed in the corner. "Yeah, I guess so," he said. "Remind me again why I can't have the bottom bunk?"

Hakkai smiled cheerfully. "I got here first, which means that I get to choose the bed."

"Yeah, but you can't seduce chicks when you have the top bunk," said Gojyo.

"We go to an all-boys school!"

"Doesn't mean there aren't any women in town!"

After a long bickering match, and possibly a game of poker, Hakkai was still in possession of the bottom bunk.

"What's your full name, anyway?" asked Hakkai, turning to face a scowling redhead sitting near the window, attempting to open it. "Don't think I caught it, I only remember your first..."

"Sha Gojyo," he responded. He succeeded in unsticking the window, then set an ashtray on the windowsill.

The brunette smiled and bowed again to his roommate. "I'm Hakkai Cho. It really is nice to meet you."

"But you already introduced-- Ah, whatever... Hey, you don't have a cigarette, by any chance?" Gojyo was fumbling in his pockets only to produce an empty box of Hi-Lites.

Hakkai's smile faltered. "Uh…no, can't say I do."

"Damn…" responded Gojyo.

Hakkai didn't know what to think of his new roommate. At least he and Sanzo had always been on fairly good terms. Gojyo, however…there were a million things he could see Gojyo doing to get them in trouble. He could forget to open the window when he smoked and set off the fire alarm, get everyone drunk with the cases of beer he was likely to cart in, and then there was that whole thing he had mentioned about sneaking out to go on dates?

"What?"

Gojyo's voice broke Hakkai's train of thought. "Excuse me?" asked Hakkai politely.

"You're staring."

Hakkai felt his face turning pink. "I'm very sorry," he responded. "I was just thinking."

"Yeah, well, don't look at me when you think," said Gojyo. "It creeps me out."

"Of course not," said Hakkai, returning to his unpacking.

"Say," Gojyo eyed the picture frame that Hakkai had just set on his desk, "Who's that chick? Is she your sister or something, Hakkai? She has green eyes just like yours."

Hakkai smiled sadly. "Well, that's half of it," he said.

"Whaddaya mean?" asked Gojyo, pulling open a can of soda and taking a swig.

"She was also my lover."

Soda sprayed across the room.

"But then she died in a car accident. Hit by some drunk driver named Chin Yisou." Hakkai looked fondly at the photograph. "I loved her a lot, though."

Gojyo didn't know what to say to this. He resolved by taking another gulp of soda, choking on it, and coughing violently for a few minutes. "I guess there's no chance of me asking her out then?" he asked tentatively a few moments later.

Hakkai smiled sadly, shaking his head. Gojyo scratched his nose and muttered something of an apology.

"Uhh," said Gojyo, after a long awkward silence. "Do you want to go downstairs and get some breakfast? See who else has arrived?"

"Sure," said Hakkai, getting up from his chair, and exiting the room.

* * *

Goku sighed and fell back onto his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He was completely unpacked and thoroughly exhausted.

And hungry.

He glanced over at the bed near the door, eyeing his roommate. The blonde had been reading for the past hour or so and seemed perfectly content with continuing to ignore him.

'_He probably wouldn't even tell me where you can get food around here..._' thought Goku, as he rolled onto his stomach and watched Sanzo. His face was hidden mostly by the book in his hands, so Goku wasn't sure if he noticed the attention. Deciding he didn't care either way, gold eyes studied the figure, noting the contrast between the fair hair and skin and the dark shirt and jeans. How could anyone be so pale? Was it just the clothes, or…

Violet eyes stared accusingly back from over the book. "What?"

"Er, well…"

"You're staring."

Goku shook his head and looked back down at his bed, idly tracing a pattern on the fabric. "No, I'm not." There was silence for a minute before the other sighed and closed his book.

"What do you want?"

"Food."

The answer was automatic. Sanzo raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you eat breakfast before coming?" A growl from Goku's stomach answered his question and the blonde stood, stretching. He turned to the shelf by the door and grabbed his set of keys. Those eyes were following him again. "You're new, right?"

Goku seemed to understand Sanzo getting up was some sort of agreement to showing him around and also stood, following the taller boy as he walked out into the hall.

"Yeah, my best friend goes here, so he bragged to the soccer coach 'till I got a transfer," he said, looking around the hall at the boys moving around. Goku saw a flash of red over the heads of some students. "Ah! It's that bastard from earlier!"

"Who?" asked Sanzo.

"Oi, Hakkai! Hakkai's bastard roomie!" Goku yelled through the crowd.

The green-eyed youth turned around to find Goku pushing his way towards him with a disgruntled blonde in tow. "Sanzo! Goku! We were just on our way down to breakfast! Would you like to come with us?"

"…Did the monkey just call me a bastard?"

Goku grinned and ignored the annoyed red-head, looking up at Hakkai. "We were going down to get some food too," he said as a loud rumble emitted from his stomach.

Hakkai laughed and nodded. "I can see that."

"No, really. Did he just call me—"

Sanzo interrupted. "You need to get your ears checked? You're going to have trouble with this one, Hakkai."

Gojyo's jaw dropped before he started twitching angrily. He clenched his fist and gave Sanzo his best look-of-death. "Damnit, ass-face, you and the midget are really asking for it..." His roommate stepped between the two, holding his arms out as a gesture of peace.

"Now, now," Hakkai looked rather worried about the direction the conversation was heading in. "Let's not fight when we've only just met."

Goku perked up. "Yeah, we need to get food! You can fight with Hakkai's bastard roomie later, Sanzo!" He grabbed the other's sleeve and proceeded to attempt to drag him down the hall.

"I HAVE A NAME, YOU KNOW!"


	2. And, Well, I Happen to be Certified?

A/N- Thank to all of our reviewers! For everyone who thought it would be cliche- Ha! We got you! Be sure to spread the word! And as for melchan13...I'm not saying anything. :D

Oh, and we forgot our disclaimer. So here we go. DISCLAIMER: Saiyuki belongs strictly to Kazuya Minekura. We are not claiming ownership of any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2: And, well, I happen to be certified?**

At 11:00, Goku lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling much as he had done earlier before he realized Sanzo was a more interesting subject to watch. He smiled back on the events of his first day at the school. By the time they'd all managed to get to the dining hall, it had been more or less lunchtime. Having done introductions at the table, Goku now knew that 'Hakkai's bastard roomie' was called Gojyo, and that he could hold a grudge. This was shown though the constant name calling and the food which disappeared from his plate several times throughout the meal.

'_I've made friends_.' The thought was repeating itself over and over his head. He rolled over and peered through the darkness at Sanzo. The boy's back was to him and he could see the steady rise and fall of the blonde's breathing. '_I've got friends.'_

The clock glowed in his face, numbers telling him to sleep. 11:03.

He'd never had any other friends except for Nataku, no one else ever bothered to even try. At his old school, his grades had been average, and the other kids had always ignored him. '_Probably because I don't have parents_,' he mused. Goku bit his lip for a moment, wondering what Sanzo and Hakkai and Gojyo would think if they knew. Nataku hadn't cared, but...

11:05. He had to get up early the next morning. He needed to stop worrying so much.

Sanzo stirred in his sleep, mumbling something. Goku picked his head up from his pillow and looked at Sanzo again. What was he saying?

"...Shut up, monkey. You think too loud..."

Gold eyes widened and blinked, remembering Gojyo's earlier reference to him being a monkey. "Sanzo," he whispered hesitantly. "Are you awake..?"

There was silence and Goku settled back down, resuming his staring at the clock. He must have heard wrong. Staring at the brightly lit numbers made the room seem darker. Another minute went by, 11:11. For some reason, the digits seemed to fit with the darkness, like sunlight filtering through the bars of a lonely cage deep in the earth...

* * *

"Damnit, you're going to be late if you don't get up, moron." Gold eyes opened abruptly. Lights were on in the room, and his roommate was currently grabbing a bag off the floor. The clock now read 7:43, just a few minutes before class started. Sanzo tossed the bag over his shoulder and turned to give the boy a bored look.

Goku's intelligent response to all of this: "Eh?"

Sanzo's eyebrows shot up. "We have class, in case you forgot."

The brunette took a second to process this before cursing and jumping up, running to the closet and pulling off the shirt he'd been sleeping in. Sanzo pointedly looked away as his roommate changed and dashed about their room gathering up his things. He's obviously never had to share a room with an almost-stranger before, the blonde thought, ignoring the very faint blush that hit his cheeks.

"—right, Sanzo?"

The blonde looked back up at the boy now dressed in his uniform. "I'm sorry?"

Goku was picking up another journal and tossing it into his messenger bag, "I said 'We probably don't have time for breakfast, right?'"

"No."

"Awwwww, man! This suuuucks!" Sanzo opened the door and the shorter boy followed him outside. They both walked down the stairs, dodging other late students. Gojyo was standing by the entryway and he waved to them as they came to the bottom of the steps. Sanzo seemed to think for a moment before steering Goku in the other's direction.

"Hey, you said you have math first, right?" Gojyo raised an eyebrow at the blonde's question.

"Uh, yeah."

"Good." He pushed Goku towards the redhead and walked to the door, calling back, "I leave him to you, then."

"'The Hell!? Why should I—" he started, but Sanzo was already gone. "Bastard..."

Gojyo and Goku eyed each other for a second before the former sighed. "C'mon, it's not like I can just leave you here, monkey. As much as I'd like to," he added under his breath. The two walked out of the dorm and followed the path to another building a bit away. Gojyo casually waved to some students as they passed while Goku continued to stare at the number of people in the school. He was broken out of his daze when the taller boy elbowed him. "This is where you come for all English and Math classes. You got an English class?"

He nodded and pulled his schedule out of his bag. "Third period," he said.

The double door swung open and Gojyo pointed down the left hall. "Then you'll go over there. For now, we're going this way." They walked down the opposite hall and entered room 115. The class was reasonably full, but they managed to find seats together after Goku had started looking nervously around.

A taller boy with spiked orange hair and an eye patch made his was over to where Gojyo was sitting and smirked. "So, you got stuck in here too? General Kenren."

Gojyo growled. "Stop calling me that, damnit. Why is it no one uses my name?"

"Because our names for you are much more creative, Hakkai's-bastard-roomie," Goku rested his head on his desk, trying to ignore the growling in his stomach. "And I'm hungry..."

The boy with the spikey hair looked at Goku as if noticing him for the first time. After a second he let out a laugh. "Haven't seen you around here. You new?"

"Aa. 'm Goku, you?"

"Zenon."

The brunette tilted his head slightly, looking at the eye patch with some interest. "What happened to your eye?"

"Ah, just something that happened at a game last year. Nothing too serious."

"Game?"

Gojyo jabbed a thumb in Zenon's direction, "He's the captain of the soccer team, and apparently a member of our wonderful little math class." He yawned before adding, "Whose class is this, anyway? I didn't do more than glance at the schedule to see what room I was in."

Zenon raised an eyebrow, looking somewhat incredulous. "You don't know? Idiot, this is yo—"

The door slammed, and students' heads turned to see their teacher standing at the door, dropping his bag by his desk. Gojyo seemed to have frozen, but when the teacher looked at him, he came back to life. And promptly slammed his head against his desk.

"Nice to see you too, Gojyo."

The response was somewhat muffled as the desk blocked the voice. "Fuck. You set this up, didn't you?"

"Of course."

Zenon seemed to be having trouble keeping his laughter down and Goku looked back and forth between Gojyo and the dark-haired teacher as if it was a tennis match. Some other students had taken a mild interest in the conversation and were copying Goku.

"Doku, why the hell am I in your class?!"

The teacher paused and seemed to think on it before stating, "Because you needed another math credit. And I happen to be certified, so..." He shrugged and walked over to the blackboard, writing his name in white chalk. He underlined it and turned to face the class. "I'll be your teacher this year, whether you like it or not. Note I don't give my last name. I'm not old enough to be called mister, so I'm not going to even give you the chance. If you don't want to call me Dokugakuji, then the door's right there." He pointed in the general direction of the door.

Gojyo wondered mildly if he could get out of class by saying "Mr. Sha".

"Now, you're all here because you either failed last year or you really like math. We're going to be covering a lot of different random things across the spectrum, so I suggest you don't skip." He looked pointedly at Gojyo and Zenon. "I'll take attendance now. ...Anderson, Mark?"

Gold eyes glazed over as Dokugakuji rambled out the names of students. _'Damnit,'_ Goku thought, '_I'm freakin' hungry!'_ He idly watched as students raised their hands as they were called. What was Sanzo doing now? The blonde had mentioned a science class, but...

"...Sha, Gojyo."

"As if you didn't know I was here, bastard."

"Love you too, lil' bro." Doku smirked and looked back at the list. "Son, Goku?"

Goku waved his hand in the air and waited for the man to mark him off on the list. Then he turned to the redhead and whispered. "Hey, when do we get out for lunch? I'm starving!"

"You didn't eat, monkey?"

The brunette scowled, "I didn't wake up, and Sanzo didn't even try to get me out of bed 'till the last minute."

"Hakkai was up at the crack of dawn. Scared the shit out of me when he tried to get ME up."

"You a late sleeper?"

"I'm not a morning person." A shadow loomed over Gojyo's desk and he smiled innocently at the teacher. "Ah, sorry. Just getting acquainted with my neighbors."

Dokugakuji raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. Sure you are." He whapped him over the head with a ruler and turned back to the rest of the class. "It's the first day, so I'm not going to even attempt to teach you brats. When you leave the room be sure to sign out a math book and pick up a list of things you'll need in here. That's pretty much it. Get lost."

Gold and red eyes looked at each other before both shrugged and got up with the majority of the class.

* * *

Sanzo was scowling. This wouldn't usually be very out of the norm, but he never really bothered to scowl at a teacher before. They really weren't the effort.

Of course, Sanzo had never tried to take Biology with a Dr. Nii breathing down his neck.

Hakkai was seated next to him, offering looks that could have been comforting if they hadn't been pissing the blonde off so much. He didn't need pity. He just needed a gun with a single bullet to wipe that eerie smile off of the doctor's face. He knew from the moment he'd entered the room that the class was going to be hell...

The fact the that teacher was playing with a stuffed bunny was the first hint when he walked in. The second had been the smile he'd gotten when he'd recognized him.

"_Oh, it's little Koryuu! Wait... you're Sanzo now, right?"_ the dark-haired man had effectively blocked Sanzo from attempting to sit down, standing right in front of him and being entirely too close.

Sanzo then clenched his teeth and tried to step past_. "Move." _Hakkai was hovering off to his left, waiting to see if he had to intervene.

"_Aw, is that the way you greet your teacher? He should have more manners, shouldn't he?"_ Nii looked at the bunny and tilted it's head to make it nod. He smiled back at the blonde again. _"See? Even bunny agrees. Komyou taught you better than—hmmmm?"_ A hand on his shoulder cut him off and the scientist had turned to give a smile to another blonde boy. _"Ah! Kami! Have you met Sanzo here?"_

Kami had smiled cheerfully and waved at Sanzo, who glared and stepped past the two to sit with Hakkai at the table farthest from the teacher's desk.

"_Are you alright, Sanzo?" _Hakkai had kept his voice low, trying to see if the blonde was truly alright. Violet eyes flickered in his direction and he'd nodded curtly.

The rest of the class had come in slowly, and they were left where they were now; Sanzo glaring at nothing with his hands fisted and the teacher walking about the room, supposedly explaining how the course would be set out for the year. Nii wandered by Hakkai and Sanzo's table for the fourth time when the door opened none too quietly.

A tall boy with dark skin and long red hair stepped into the room. He looked around the classroom with a cool gaze, his eyes narrowing slightly at the man in the lab coat. "Sorry for being late. I've got a note," he held up the slip of paper and dropped it in the doctor's hand before dropping down next to Sanzo.

A grin startlingly similar to the one given to Sanzo earlier appeared on Nii's face. "Oh! It's the little bunny prince! I was wondering if I'd get to teach you this year..."

"The class is waiting for you to continue, Nii." He replied evenly.

Dark eyes blinked and he slowly turned to survey the rest of the class as if he had only just noticed them. "Are they? Well then. As I was saying before, you'll have finals and midterms like everyone else. There will be unit tests as well, and—"

Sanzo went back to tuning out the creepy doctor and looked at his new neighbor. The boy met his gaze and held out his hand. "You'd be another of his... favorites, right?" The blonde scowled and the red-head's mouth curved up in a smile. "I'm Kougaiji."

"Sanzo. This is Hakkai," he gestured to the brunette on the other side of him.

"Hakkai Cho. Nice to meet you," Hakkai supplied.

"Likewise."

The rest of the class was spent with Hakkai and Sanzo playing hangman, Kougaiji watching over their shoulders.

* * *

Gojyo had said goodbye to Goku in the hall, sending him off with Zenon to find his next class: Gym. The orange-haired boy had to head towards the Science building, and the brunette didn't mind when the other pointed him off in the general direction of the class. There were certainly enough people around that he could just ask if he got lost...

Two of the people filing out of the Science building caught his eye and he turned. "Oi! Sanzo! Hakkai!" He waved them over, noting that the blonde seemed a bit peeved. "...Did something happen?"

Hakkai smiled and replied, "We just met our Biology teacher. He's... different." Sanzo's scowl got darker.

"'Different'? He's a perverse freak who knows how to dissect things. He isn't different, Hakkai. He's a fucking monster."

The smile on Hakkai's face was strained. "Well, I suppose you have a point..." He turned to Goku in an effort to change the subject. "How about you?"

Goku smirked slightly. "Gojyo's older brother or something is teaching the class."

Sanzo snorted, but the boy with glasses seemed thoughtful. "I may have him for Literature." He glanced at his watch. "I should probably go there now... Where are you two headed?"

"Gym," they stated and then looked at each other.

Hakkai clapped his hands together. "That's wonderful! Sanzo, you can show him where to go!"

"Hn." Sanzo grabbed the back of Goku's shirt and proceeded to drag him in the direction of the gym while Hakkai waved cheerfully and walked off. After a minute, brown eyebrows knitted together to glare at the taller boy.

"Hey! You can let go now! Gyah!" Goku cried out as the other let go and he promptly lost his balance. The blonde hesitated as the boy wobbled, trying to figure out how clumsy the idiot actually was. He wouldn't get injured from falling on the pavement, would he? Genjyo Sanzo had two choices: catch the brunette before he hurt himself, or end up dragging him to the nurse's. He cursed and grabbed Goku's arm at the last second. The boy clung to Sanzo for support, golden eyes wide and mildly surprised. A second passed and the surprise changed to annoyance. Still leaning on the other, he shouted, "Bastard! Letting go of me like that... Don't do it again!"

Sanzo raised an eyebrow. "You want me to hold you, then?"

"No, stupid, I want you to—" Goku's eyes got impossibly wider as he realized both what Sanzo had said, and how close they were. The blonde seemed to be thinking along the same lines because they jumped apart as if they'd been burned.

Violet eyes made a point of looking everywhere and anywhere except at Goku. He turned and walked towards the Gym again. "We're going to be late."

Goku nodded and followed, gold also avoiding the other.

They arrived at the Gym with no more incidents, Sanzo dropping down to sit on the bleachers. Now he looked at Goku, and tilted his head slightly to indicated the seat next to him. The boy sat and looked around the large room curiously, trying to see if there was anyone he recognized. '_Of course there isn't_,' he chided himself. '_You know what, five, six people in this entire school?' _He sighed and ignored the blonde's curious glance in his direction.

The gym was slightly bigger than he'd thought it would be, with a high, rounded ceiling and basketball hoops at either ends. The bleachers pulled out from the walls, he noted, and extended along the longer sides of the rectangular room. Double doors they had entered from were propped open, students from different grades coming in to take a seat and wait for the class to start. It seemed to be a good sized group of students, easily divided into teams.

"Hey! Goku!" A brown head turned as a student came running over.

His eyes lit up and he broke out into a grin. "Nataku! No way, you've got Gym, too?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to take it in my last year, so I figured I'd get it over with."

"You need to take it, right?"

"To graduate? Yeah."

"Well that explains a lot." Goku grinned. "I didn't actually sign up for this, so..." He noticed both Nataku and Sanzo looking at him. "Oh, sorry. Nataku, this is Sanzo—he's my roomie. Sanzo, this is Nataku, the friend I told you about yesterday?"

Violet seemed to spark with recognition and he nodded, taking the younger boy's hand. "Hey."

Seeming satisfied with the greeting, Nataku dropped his bag down next to him and started talking to the brunette about his schedule, his own roommate—"He doesn't really talk much, it's kinda like having a single!"—and what he was going to do their first weekend. The blue-eyed boy seemed content to ramble and Goku was up to the challenge of getting a word in. He was midway though explaining why Hakkai's-bastard-roomie was annoying when the double doors closed and a man with dark hair stood in front of the mass on the bleachers.

Sanzo elbowed him for quiet and turned to watch the teacher. Something bugged him about this one...

The man crossed his arms, surveying the group. Goku blinked when mismatched eyes lingered on him for a moment, and was about to question Nakatu when the teacher spoke.

"This is one of the required courses, so I usually only have you for one year. Lets make the best of it, right? I'm Homura. This year--"

"You're not telling them your full name? Typical." A voice from a previously ignored side door interrupted him and a man with long blonde hair walked in with a stack of papers. He ignored the students and strode straight up to Homura, handing him a clump of papers. "I don't think anyone but that insane doctor is using their last name. These are for seniors," he said, indicating towards the papers.

Nataku and Goku's eyes got wider as they turned to look at the blonde sitting next to them. Sanzo ignored their stares, focusing on the blonde on the floor. They looked almost— "Sanzo, he looks just like you!" Goku whispered, calling the attention of a few students around them. "Are you related?"

Sanzo whacked the brunette on the back of his head. "Of course not, idiot."

Homura ignored this exchange, looking at the papers. "...Couldn't they have handed these out in a senior-only class? I don't really have time to sift though all of my students and pass these out."

The other teacher scowled, "Couldn't they have found someone else to play their errand boy, too? Just do it." He turned on his heel and walked back out. The gym teacher continued to look at the papers for another minute before addressing the class.

"Due to the incompetence of the higher faculty, I'll have to cut my speech short. Remind me to rebel later," he added. "We'll actually be doing something next class, and obviously, the uniforms won't really cut it. Yes, you get to wear something comfortable for once. Don't forget to bring whatever you're going to wear. Gym stuff doesn't get ordered until the end of the week."

"All seniors need to get one of these," Homura continued, waving a paper from earlier in the air. "So come down here and grab one. After that, go mingle or something."

The people on the bleachers started milling about, the older students heading down to where the teacher stood holding out papers. Goku took his quickly, ignoring the way Homura's gaze followed him.

The paper was about colleges. He paused, wondering if he should even bother reading any more. It wasn't that he didn't want to go or anything, but the money... Gold eyes looked forlornly at the notice in his hands before he stuffed it away in his bag.

He'd need a job.

And probably a lot of loans...

Textbooks were expensive too, weren't they?

He didn't really have much saved up...

With as much food as he ate...

Sanzo looked up from the paper at Goku. The boy seemed to be deep in thought, frowning over something. He glanced back at the sheet. Was it colleges? Sanzo really didn't care, he was smart enough to go anywhere and could pretty much afford it. He turned over what little he knew about Goku in his head. He'd gotten into the Academy because of sports... soccer. Was he worried about not making it in?

Nataku walked up to Goku and the brunette grinned, troubles obviously forgotten. "What class are you in next, anyway?" the younger boy asked.

"Uh... Shit," he replied. "I don't remember..."

Before he could search his bag for his schedule, Sanzo whacked him on the back of the head. "You're in English. You, me, Hakkai and that cockroach."

"Cockroach? You mean Hakkai's-bastard-roomie?"

"Do you know anyone else that refuses to die?" Goku snickered at this and the three kept on chatting until the bell rang once again.

* * *

Gojyo had left Dokugakuji's class as soon as he could, leaving the monkey behind. How the hell had Doku arranged that? Ah, well, at least it was his first class. He would be able to pull off the 'I overslept excuse with regular success. Hopefully.

Gojyo walked through the mess of students towards his next class, Literature. He spotted the door leading towards the sunlit pavement of the basketball courts just outside the Math/English building. Gojyo felt his hands finger the pocket of his uniform where a small cardboard box was stashed. Well, why not? He burst through the doors, found a corner hidden by a large, smelly dumpster, and pulled out a cigarette. After taking a long drag, Gojyo began to feel much better. Damn that Doku and his college degree! And the fact that he had decided to teach here, of all places! The noise of students traveling to their classes began to die down, and Gojyo figured he should actually go to class. Hopefully his next teacher would be better than his idiot brother. He reluctantly stamped out his cigarette, picked up his books, walked back into the building and approached the room indicated on his schedule.

"So this year we'll be covering many pieces of classical literature, such as The Odyssey, Oedipus Rex, Antigone..."

Wait. Gojyo knew that voice. He creeped towards the room.

"...as well as Renaissance literature such as Dante's Inferno..."

"What the hell?" exclaimed Gojyo from the doorway, peering into the room.

The dark-haired man turned his head to look at the furious redhead. "Ah. Gojyo. You made it. Sit down, will you?"

"Doku, what the hell are you doing in my Lit class?"

Dokugakuji looked sternly at his little brother. "Now, is that any way to speak to your big brother?"

The redhead made a mental note to keep breathing. He closed his eyes and asked, "Doku, first math, now this. What the _fuck_ are you doing in my Lit class?"

The man sighed, looking apologetically at the class, which had starting whispering furiously. "Fine, if you insist, lil' bro," he said, turning to face Gojyo. "You need another English credit, and well, I happen to be certified."

Sha Gojyo merely stared at his older brother. "STOP SAYING THAT! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO BE NEXT, SOCCER COACH?"

"Well, yes, actually, didn't Zenon tell you last class?" He motioned towards the empty desk smack dab in front of his own. "Now sit down next to Hakkai, here."

Gojyo stared angrily at the man who was now his teacher, brother, and the person rising on his hit list.

"Unless you want me to call mom?" asked Doku, reaching towards the desk where his cell phone lay. Red eyes glanced over at the device and scowled as his brother picked it up and made to dial a number. Gojyo incoherently muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Gojyo?"

"Nothing," he replied testily, taking his seat next to Hakkai.

"Love you too, bro." Doku set down the phone and turned back to face the class, which had silenced when Gojyo sat down. "As I was saying, you'll be reading Dante's Inferno this year, so congratulations, you get to learn about Hell. Of course," said Doku, looking at Gojyo, "some of you might already be in it."

Gojyo scowled.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Mr. Dokugakuji is your stepbrother, his mom is your stepmom, and your real mom is-"

"Probably dead from syphilis?" chimed in Gojyo. "Yeah."

Gojyo and Hakkai were walking through the basketball courts to their next class, English. Gojyo had already lit himself a cigarette and was explaining to Hakkai his relationship to Dokugakuji.

"Well, I was going to say something more like 'not with us anymore,'" said Hakkai, "but that works too."

"Though of course my mom-"

"Your real mom?"

Gojyo sighed. "No, Doku's mom. She's always favored him; she paid for him to go to college, and everything," said Gojyo, scowling. "All I get is this crummy boarding school."

Hakkai looked confusedly at Gojyo. "You want to go to college?"

Gojyo took a drag at his cigarette. "Well, no, but still, that bastard gets everything he wants!"

"Based on what you've told me," said Hakkai, as they walked into the English building, "aren't you technically the bastard child?"

He glared at the green-eyed boy. "Whose side are you on, damnit? Your roommate or—"

"No smoking in school buildings!" boomed a voice through the crowd, followed by the face of Dokugakuji. Gojyo stared in disbelief, red eyes going wide. After a moment, the surprise exploded into a burst of anger.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he shouted at his stepbrother. "STOP FOLLOWING ME AROUND!"

"I'm not following you, I was just warning your new English teacher about my little bastard brother," replied Dokugakuji nonchalantly.

"See?" asked Hakkai. "Mr. Dokugakuji agrees with me!"

"I'M NOT A BASTARD!"

The students rushing through the hallways turned and began whispering at the outbreak. "Oh, won't you stop yelling, little bro?" asked Doku. "And don't call me Mr.," he said, turning to Hakkai. "It makes me feel old."

Glaring murder, Gojyo twirled around, shouting, "I'M GOING TO CLASS!" He stormed down the hall in a rage, his face as red as his hair.

"Thank you, er, Dokugakuji!" said Hakkai cheerfully, bowing, then hurrying after Gojyo.

Doku watched as Gojyo stomped angrily down the hall. "Yaone's never going to survive teaching Gojyo," he muttered to himself, sighing.

* * *

So yeah. See that little button that says review? Click it.


	3. Kougaiji Emo Painter Boy

A/N- I had this waiting on my computer, so I'm posting it for you all. Also, while I was writing this, I kept referring to Kou as Kougaiji!Emo Painter Boy, so that's where the title comes from. Random, but necessary.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Kougaiji!Emo Painter Boy  
**

Hakkai and Gojyo strolled through the halls to their next class, English. Gojyo, having achieved an acceptable distance from Dokugakuji, slowed down, allowing the brunette to catch up to him.

"I'm gong to kill Doku if he happens to turn up in my English class too," muttered Gojyo.

"Well, remember, Dokugakuji said he was going to warn him about you," replied Hakkai.

"Oh. Right," said Gojyo bluntly. "I hope it's not another old geezer with heart problems…"

Hakkai looked accusingly at Gojyo. "You gave an old man a heart attack?"

Gojyo looked guiltily at Hakkai. "Well, no," he said, "Not really…"

There was a period of silence where green eyes stared accusingly from behind glass frames. The redhead ignored him...

"Okay!" Gojyo finally burst out. "Remember that kooky math teacher, Gojun, last year, who I swear kept his ruler shoved up his ass?"

Hakkai snickered at this.

"Well, I sort of called him a stuck-up, pain in the ass, pompous bastard one day after school, and he had a heart attack."

Hakkai's face was full of fascination. "And that explains the mystery death of Gojun?"

"Yep, they took him to the hospital, where they deemed the cause of the attack to be the hamburger I saw him sneak that day at lunch."

"Was there a hamburger?" asked Hakkai curiously.

"Well, that's for you to decide," answered Gojyo, his face blank.

"That's crazy," answered Hakkai, completely consumed. "It's almost as if you got away with murder, or something! I really... like that stuff, you know? I'm taking forensic science, fourth peri-"

A flustered young woman bumped into Hakkai, the many books spilling from her arms. "Oh! I'm sorry!" she said, leaning down to pick up the books, her long purple braids whipping around to smack her in the face. "Ow…" she said, brushing it onto her shoulders.

"May I help you?" Hakkai crouched down next to the woman, stacking the heavy textbooks.

She looked up, finding her face only inches from Hakkai's her eyes staring into his.

Both blushed.

"Oh," The woman said, breaking eye contact, turning back to the books. "I don't want to make you late for your next class."

"It's fine!" said Hakkai with a cheery smile. "Our class is just right here." He motioned to the door nearest to them.

Her face brightened at this statement. "Oh, you're in my class! I'm Yaone." she said.

"What?" interjected Gojyo from where he was standing watching the scene, ogling at Yaone. "You're our teacher? Hot damn…"

Hakkai stood up with his books in his arms to face the redhead. "Gojyo, don't talk to our teacher that way."

"Look who's talking, Mr. Chivalry…" muttered Gojyo as they walked into the room, Yaone following behind them.

Goku and Sanzo were sitting in two desks towards the front of the room. "Oy! Hakkai! Hakkai's-bastard-roomie!" Goku yelled out to Hakkai and Gojyo.

"I'M NOT A BASTARD!"

"Geez, what's with the cockroach?" asked Sanzo, raising an eyebrow at the shout.

"It'd probably be better to not call him that right now, Goku," said Hakkai, taking his seat next to them, Gojyo sliding in grumpily next to Hakkai.

"Attention, please!" Yaone had come to face the class. "I'm Yaone, and I'll be your English teacher this year!" She wrote her name on the board and passed a paper down each row for the students to fill out. After explaining the rules of the class, she launched herself into a description of the course. She concluded her speech simply, summing up the year: "--So we'll be discussing grammar, creative writing, and proper essay writing. It's pretty basic, but if you have any questions, please ask."

Gojyo raised his hand.

"Yes?" Yaone asked.

"If I said you had a nice body, would you hold it against me?"

Yaone blushed, unable to think of anything to say to his. After a moment, she remembered how to speak. "Uh…are you Gojyo, by any chance?"

"Depends," said Gojyo. "Are you single?"

Yaone blushed even further. "Well, no, actually, I'm going out with your bro--"

At this the lunch bell rang, cutting her off.

"Yay! Food!" exclaimed Goku, jumping from his seat and running off.

---

If Hakkai, Gojyo and Sanzo were surprised by Goku's appetite the day before, they were terrified now. The blonde decided that he had to wake up the other for breakfast next time, if only to keep students from staring in his direction at lunch. Attention was not welcome, attention caused by someone else doubly so. He resolved the staring problem with a constant scowl, smirking mentally when people began to inch away.

Gojyo had fallen into a slump, as having his brother for two classes was not his idea for fun. Finding out his sexy English teacher was DATING his brother... Well, that didn't really lift his mood up much.

The green-eyed brunette sitting next to him decided to start the conversation, considering Gojyo was depressed and Sanzo was being... Sanzo.

"Has everyone finally memorized the 'Welcome to class' speech?"

Goku looked up from his plate and swallowed a bite of food, replying, "You mean the one every teacher's repeating? 'Don't do this, don't do that, don't come late, turn in your homework or there'll be hell to pay...'"

The redhead woke up for a second to comment "You actually remembered all of that, monkey? I'm surprised your tiny brain cou—"

"I'm not a monkey!"

"You act like one!"

"No I don't, you pervert!"

"Pervert?" Gojyo raised an eyebrow. "How am I a pervert?"

Sanzo stopped glaring at a passing student long enough to shoot Gojyo a look. "...Our English teacher's going to be scarred for life if you keep hitting on her." Goku nodded in agreement to this and attempted to eat a slice of pizza in one bite. The group watched with mild amusement as he started choking.

"Monkey, you're gonna die if you don't start chewing."

"Hn. Idiot."

"Oh dear, are you alright? Here's some water."

A fit of coughs and a glass of water later, Goku decided to change the subject. "My gym teacher's weird."

"All the teachers here are weird, monkey. It's a requirement."

He shook his head. "No, I mean it! His eyes are different colours and he kept on staring at me.." He looked to Sanzo for support. "Wasn't he?"

Sanzo took a small bite of his lunch. "We've got Homura," he stated.

Hakkai and Gojyo glanced at each other. "Ah," the brunette said delicately. "That may be a problem. Goku, you're on the soccer team?"

Golden eyes blinked and he nodded around another mouthful of pizza. "What's wrong with that?"

"You need to take Gym with at least a B grade in order to be on any of the sports teams," Hakkai paused for a second to let that sink in before continuing. "And if you can't keep up the grade, you get taken off the team."

"Not gonna have a problem with that. I'm good with physical stuff."

Gojyo bit his tongue to keep from commenting. Sanzo seemed to be making an effort in not smacking the boy on the head.

Hakkai continued. "If he's taken an interest in you already, then he'll try to make the class much more difficult for you." Goku seemed to think on this, then grinned.

"I can handle that. 'M not going to quit just 'cause someone's trying to make things harder." He shrugged and made a move to steal Gojyo's food.

"Damnit monkey, that's my food!"

"You weren't eating it!"

"It was on my plate! You can't just take stuff— Oi, don't eat it, midget!"

"I'm not a midget, bastard!"

"I'm NOT a bastard!"

"Yes you are!"

Sanzo proceeded to tune out the noise and his violet eyes watched the smiling boy who had gone back to eating and arguing. In the back of his mind, he felt like he should be annoyed with the way Goku was acting about Homura, like he was a challenge, a part of game. At the same time he was slightly curious where all that confidence came from. Gold flashed in his direction with a questioning look and he pulled back slightly. "What?" he asked, a hint of annoyance tingeing his voice.

The boy stared at him for a moment before he grinned. "Heeeeeey, Sanzo? Are you gonna eat that?"

He promptly hit the other on the head. "Is that all you ever think about, idiot?"

"Owwwwwwwwww..." Hands covering the growing bump, Goku risked a small hopeful smile at his roommate. "Yes?"

"Hn."

The plate was pushed in his direction.

---

Schedules had been compared again, as Goku and Gojyo had failed to memorize their classes. Goku had stared in dismay when he realized no one else was taking Art. Gojyo had Chemistry with Nii, Sanzo was in Dokugakuji's math class, and Hakkai had something to do with dead people. Goku didn't really get it, even after Hakkai had tried to explain...

"_It's a science class, and there are no dead people," _he had said.

"_But, but, how can you learn about it if there isn't anyone dead?"_

"_Textbooks, mostly. It's rather interesting."_

"_But HAKKAI! You're learning about DEAD PEOPLE!" _Goku had started waving his arms about then.

The other had smiled, believing Goku had finally understood._ "Yes, I am."_

More waving. _"Doesn't that BOTHER you?!"_

"_...Not really?"_

Gojyo had taken that moment to put in, _"Hakkai, please stop smiling about dead people. It's like you're some psychopath murderer waiting to happen."_

...He'd smiled even wider after that.

Goku was now headed towards the Art building, pointed in the right direction by a map Hakkai had drawn for him. It was farther away from the other groups of buildings, the path to it winding around trees and small gardens. There were less students milling about the trail and the building it led to, soft chatter filling the air. Entering the double doors, he stepped into the hallway.

He supposed the building in general would be calming to most, with light-coloured walls and music drifting in and out of a few of the doors labeled as music classes. The gardens had also given him that impression as he had walked by them—this place was supposed to be a safe haven of sorts, where you could freely express yourself.

Too bad he was having total separation anxiety.

He knew that Sanzo and the others weren't going to pop up in this class, and Nataku wasn't very into the Art scene. He'd been to a drama class a few years back and he'd been pretty damn good at acting, but that didn't interest Nataku enough to get into anything else. So Goku wouldn't know anyone here. The golden-eyed boy thought back for a second, Zenon flashing through his mind. No, he wouldn't be in an Art class. And it wasn't as if Goku had tried to make any other friends in any classes today, he'd been too hungry.

Stepping into the room designated on his schedule, he sighed. He was still hungry even after lunch, and there were no familiar faces in the class at all.

The boy sat at an empty table and looked at the teacher's desk skeptically. It was absolutely covered in paperwork. He wouldn't have to write reports or anything, would he? It wasn't an Art History class...

The view from the window was beautiful—there was a small lake outside, lilies floating on the surface with pink flowers still blooming. The water was clear, reflecting the blue of the sky in an almost perfect mirror. Trees were scattered around the lake, and a bench or two lay on the edge the water. Entranced, Goku almost jumped when a person pulled out a seat next to him.

"You're new, aren't you?"

Goku nodded, blinking at the red hair that reminded him ever-so-slightly of Gojyo's. "I'm Goku." He took the hand that was offered and shook it.

"Kougaiji," the other boy replied evenly.

At this their teacher emerged from a door behind the paper-covered desk. Goku gasped. It was the man from before, the one that had looked so much like Sanzo. The room of cream-colored desks fell silent except for Goku who stood and pointed. "I know you! Y-You're th' one that came in during Gym!"

The man looked at him, long blonde hair slipping over one shoulder. Raising an eyebrow in an almost exact mirror of the boy's roommate, the man stated, "You're damn noisy, brat. Can I at least enter the classroom without you screaming?"

Goku looked sheepishly at the teacher for a second, muttering a 'sorry' as he slid back into his seat.

The students' attention having been placed once again on the teacher, the blonde surveyed the room before walking behind his desk. He glared angrily at the papers littered across the surface before greeting the class. "Welcome to Art," he began, his voice containing a slight edge of annoyance. "I'm Konzen, your teacher. You'll notice this class is the farthest building away from the administration. That should mean that there will be less distractions and that you will be able to complete your work on time." The door, of course, burst open at this statement.

"Konzen! I've got more papers for you to— Oh, dear. Am I interrupting your class?"

Konzen turned to face the man who had just entered. "Tenpou, I told you that I have a class this period."

"Sorry," Tenpou replied, "but this couldn't wait." The other sighed exasperatedly.

"Well, stick them on my desk. I'll get to them when I'm done with the whole 'welcome to school' speech."

Tenpou paused and raised an eyebrow at the already messy desk, placing the stack of papers down and making for the door. Konzen turned back to face his curious-looking class.

"As I was saying before that idiot librarian had to come and interrupt us, you will be expected to finish your projects on-time. Unless, of course, you would like them to get lost on my desk." Goku and the rest of the students fearfully eyed the mess of papers residing on Konzen's desk. "Don't expect me to help you with your projects. You'll be required to bring a sketchbook and whatever supplies you need to class every day, with which you can draw whatever you want."

"Canvases and paint are available for those who wish to paint, but whatever it is, make sure you're doing something. I don't want to have to deal with people who can't seem to grasp the concept of busy work. Now, I have work to do. There's paper over there," Konzen said, pointing to a stack of snow-white drawing paper on a table in the front of the room. "Take some and do whatever you want while I figure out what the hell they want me to fill out."

Goku observed as Kougaiji pulled a sketchbook from the depths of his backpack. He flipped open the cover and turned to a page that contained a half-finished drawing. The brunette leaned over to look at the picture. It depicted a beautiful, windswept middle-aged woman. Her face was so soft, yet solid, and her slender, curvaceous body made her appear as something from a fantasy. On her right ear hung a single, beaded earring; identical to the one slung from Kougaiji's left ear, though Goku didn't notice.

Kougaiji leaned over and engaged himself in the drawing. Goku looked around the room. The rest of the class had gotten paper and had begun engaging themselves in work. Goku walked reluctantly to the front of the room and got a piece of paper. Sitting down, he grabbed a pencil, and began making a few marks.

At first it looked like a flower, then a tree, then the faint outline of a body…

Goku absentmindedly traced around the limbs, occasionally scratching his pencil in frustration. His drawing didn't look right. One leg was shorter than the other, the arms were too long, and he couldn't get the angle of the chin correct. Kougaiji, sensing Goku's frustration, leaned over and observed the drawing.

"Here," Kougaiji said, taking his pencil and marking Goku's paper. "You do it like this. You have to foreshorten the leg; make it look like it's going back in space."

Goku simply stared in amazement at Kougaiji's corrections. "How did you do that?" he gaped, staring at the drawing.

Kougaiji shrugged. "Basic perspective. You get used to it after a while. It helps to draw looking at a real person, too."

"Is that what that is?" asked Goku, pointing to Kougaiji's drawing.

"Uh…no." Kougaiji's voice faltered. "That's just a drawing of my mom."

Goku's eyes flickered from Kougaiji on to the drawing. "Wow, your mom's pretty…"

Kougaiji smiled sadly. "Yeah, she was," he responded quietly.

Goku's golden eyes turned back to the sketch on his own paper, feeling slightly... outdone? He frowned mildly at the drawing and looked around the room. The five other tables full of people were working quietly, everyone off in their own little worlds. He turned towards the desk at the front of the room.

The blonde teacher scribbled away at a sheet of paper from one of the mounds on his desk. Konzen was scowling, eyes narrowed impatiently at the current sheet. He looked up suddenly, cool gaze resting on Goku.

_(Konzen rose, stepping around the desk. Gold eyes blinked in confusion as the man advanced, the boy wondering if he had somehow made a mistake, angered the teacher, offended him in some way.... Pale hands gripped Goku's shoulders as he was thrown down onto the table, scattering Kougaiji's notebook. The redhead protested, but fell silent in shock when Konzen's lips came down on Goku's.... XD)_

Goku blinked and looked away. It was eerie, how much the man looked like his roommate. And their personalities were similar. One might even say they were the same person, if not for the cut of hair and the difference in age. He busied himself with his drawing, focusing on the face and the somewhat lopsided chin.

The scraping of a chair across the floor a few minutes later brought his attention back to Konzen, who was eyeing the students in a dull manner.

He waved a list at them. "I found the attendance, so I'm calling roll now."

* * *

So yeah. Reviews plzkthx.


End file.
